Phantom
by Lee Sai
Summary: A lost boy, in order to fulfill his mother's last wish, travels and eventually finds himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Mother**

He was chasing a lizard, his first meal in a long time. This lizard was extremely fast even for lizards in that place. He was losing strength in his legs. It was a matter of life and death for both of them. So both were putting their all into it: running. Before losing, he decides to give one last shot. He runs with all his might in his body, closes in a little, dives at it and finally catches the out of breath lizard. The lizard was not protesting at all. It has also given up. He had won this quest of survival.

"I just barely survived. So, I can live for another seven brightest stars" he thought.

That's what he learned from all this situation. With no food, he could survive at least for Seven whole brightest has been starving for seven brightest stars. His mother told him that he will die if he did not eat for more than seven brightest stars. It is his longest hunger streak.

His name is Lees Sai. He is Eighteen years old. He lives in this place all alone. "ALL ALONE" means he has not seen any other living human being, since the death of his mother. He wanders around all day until his legs give up in order to find food for his survival, meet someone like him wandering around in this place and most Importantly to find Someone or something called "Sun".

It has been ten years, since his mother died. His Mother was all he ever had. The only world he ever knew, met, felt and learnt from. The only being in this god forsaken place who was warm and more importantly, who loved him. He was intelligent or "The Genius" as his mother called him. He could still remember his mother from the time when he was just One year old.

He remembered her telling him everyday that she was sick; she was going to leave him someday; to live as long as he can; how sorry she was, for giving him a life with darkness, loneliness, hunger and all the pains in the world; and She Loved him. She told him so, again and again and again. Maybe thousand times or ten thousand times or as he feels maybe really a billion times.

He had finished eating the lizard. He was still not full. This lizard was small. Maybe it had not eaten anything for long as well. He could never find out what these things eat. If he knew, he would try eating that as well. He always preferred Kappas over lizards. Kappas were fluffy, bigger; so had more meat and easier to catch as well as they were slower. Thinking of Kappas made him drool. However, his mother did not like them much. In fact she did not like Lizards either. But there was nothing else to eat. So she would always prefer to eat lizards. She also told him to eat Kappas less as they were not very healthy. Having to eat after a long time and the recent struggle were making him sleepy. He lied down with a stone as a pillow. He was happy. He was alive, as mother told him to be. He smiled and his mother kissed him. He smiled more brightly and she kissed him again. With full heart, he fell asleep.

Baaang, Baaaang, Babaaang. . . . . .

The loud noise from the land of ghosts woke him up. The brightest star had vanished from the sky. "I slept long enough" He thought. He had not been able to sleep for a past few days because of hunger. He sat up, yawned and started looking around. He could hear his mother instructing:

Sai-Love! Quick! Look for some rock shelters, empty Kappa sheds or caves. The land has farted. We should protect ourselves.

The place where Lee Sai and his mother lived was very dark. So dark that they couldn't see anything. He never saw his mother or those Lizards or Kappas. He knew the things mostly from feeling and sound. The lizard runs with a slapping sound on the ground with its flat feet and the Kappa made a siren like sound from their nose. His mother taught him about sounds. She could catch lizard in few hundred steps when he was 1 year old. But she got weaker due to cough sickness later on.

He quickly started to move to one side. Unlike his mother, He could always feel the ground. He could feel the hills, the pits, the rocky and muddy places and he was best at finding cover and caves. He had sensed a small opening not far from him earlier. The walked briskly.

"Sai! take me with you. Don't you dare leave your mother alone." Mother would have said.

He slowed down. If mother was alive, he would come back, grab her hand and lead her to the cave opening. He reached the cave. The opening was small. "Perfect" he thought.

"Be careful! Don't forget the rules. First check whether the cave is rocky or muddy. You don't want to be buried inside alive. Right?" The rocky caves were better since they were strong and sturdy. "Make sure! there are no kappas living in the cave. We do not want to share space with them." She hated those delicious things the most. "Why?" One of the things, he could never asked his mother.

He did not feel any presence inside cave. He bowed a little to have a better feel.

"Let me go in first! My Genius love!" He heard her saying.

He waited for awhile alone outside the cave, reminiscing how his mother would crawl in the cave, Lie in with the support of wall of the cave and then spread her arms for him. He would wait outside until then. He would the enter the cave and his mother would wrap her arms around him. Her hugs were warm. If it was not for her, he wouldn't have known what warmth was. This place was all cold. Everything was very cold. His mother told him so. For him everything else was normal-Not cold but his mother's embrace was warm-very warm.

He entered the cave and settled in. This cave was smaller for his size. He could not sit straight. He was a little uncomfortable. He could feel the pressure of gases coming. It was the first explosion in this whole year. he thought Maybe even land couldn't get to eat anything for a while. No food, no gases. He tried to sleep again for sometime with no benefit. He was all awake. He had nothing to do.

He felt lonely. He rarely felt lonely. He would wander around all day to find something to eat and his mother was with him all the time to instruct, to teach, to love and to make him warm. He remembered his days with his mother. Even though, his mother called him a genius, she knew everything. She taught him everything, he knew. She taught him how to hunt, What to eat and what not to eat from the lizard an Kappa. She told him that when the biggest and brightest star in the sky appears again, the day has passed and 1 year had 365 days. She told him not to go to the Land of ghosts, the land from where huge explosive and screeching sounds were heard occasionally. That land erupted deadly gases. They could smell them even from far far away. She told him these were the sounds that ground made when it farted. Whenever these gases erupted His Mother would cough heavily. She was in pain. He knew it because he was smart.

"Mother" He wondered. He always wondered what "Mother" actually meant. Even now, when he had grown a lot, he couldn't understand. He could never ask his mother what her name was or how he was born to her or for that matter, what being born actually meant. She just told him that she was his mother and he was her son, LeeSai. He believed that she knew everything.

"Now, I think about it, I could not ask mother many things." He thought to himself staring in the dark space. "I wanted to ask: How come we are all alone?; Why don't you like Kappas-they are tasty?; Why do you cough?; Why Land farts are dangerous-I don't feel anything breathing in them?; What is a woman?; What is a man?; How come you can see me and I can't see you?; what is pain; and most importantly,What is a sun." His thoughts were getting wilder.

Whenever he was happy, he would laugh and when he laughed, she would kiss him. He would laugh more and she would kiss again and again and again. He would laugh until he was tired laughing, until his eyes cried laughing, Until his heart gave out laughing. If he could, he would laugh forever and make her kiss him forever. He chuckled reminiscing.

As much as her kisses made him happy, they made him wonder how does she know where his lips were. She would kiss him on all the face but lips. He sometimes asked wondering how does she know and she would say "Because I am your Mother". He believed Mother was some God, like the one she told him about. He believed so until she died, because his mother told him: gods don't die. He wished she were a god.

He remembered, he would cry all the time when he was very young because of hunger. But he heard his mother rarely crying. Three times only. One time she cried, when he tried to catch a lizard. He was only two years old. They were hungry for days and he could not resist. He heard it and ran after it. Lizard was fast. He could not catch it. He lost it and returned to where his mother was and heard her crying out loud and screaming his name, repeatedly. He could feel, she was going in other direction. He ran after her and grabbed her by her leg. She sat down on her knees, took him in her warm embrace and cried for a long time. After that, she made him promise that he will never leave her alone again.

Second time was, when he just turned four. They were not able to catch any Lizards for a long time. He knew His mother did not like eating Kappas. She would eat very little from every hunt. She got very very weak. So weak that she could not walk a hundred steps straight. They would walk a little, rest and walk again. Sitting in one place meant certain death. He would wait for his mother to sleep everyday and wander around to find a Lizard. After months, he was able to catch one. He killed the Lizard, cleaned it, made pieces like his mother told him to, ran back and sat besides his mother waiting for her to wake up. She woke up after a little while. He happily presented the food to her. She sat there and called his name.

Sai!

Yes Mother! I am here.

Why are you standing there? Give your mother a warm hug.

"She does not know about the lizard?" He wondered.

"What? Come Here!" She said. He gave her a hug and told her that he had hunt the Lizard.

What? What did you say? You alone hunted a lizard? How? Can you run that fast? Was it weak? You . . . You are not hurt. Are you? Come here! Let me see.

She checked my body for any wounds. It was hard to make her believe that i had hunted the lizard, all alone. After that she did not say anything. She just cried and ate. It was the only time when she finished the whole Lizard herself. "It must be very tasty" he thought to himself.

The third time she cried, she created many mysteries. She was the person who never said or did anything that she could not explain to Lee Sai, except for that one time. It was when he was about to turn eight. She had been coughing and sleeping for a few days. She could not eat properly. He remembered, She would even vomit. There was a land fart outside and they were in a small mouth cave. Unlike other times, Mother was lying on the ground with her head towards the mouth of the cave. She did not give him her warm hug. He was a little disappointed. Her head was resting in his lap and he was trying to close the mouth of cave with his back. It has been awhile, since mother had been sleeping after lots of coughing. She was not coughing anymore.

Lee Sai got tired sitting in one place, But he did not move, so she wouldn't wake up. He did not know what pain was. But he did not like his mother being in pain or crying for that matter. She woke up after a very long called him with very low and weak voice.

Sai!

Yes Mother! I am here.

I love you.

Hehehehehe.

My Genius son! I love you.

"Hehehehehehe." He laughed more. Her love always made him laugh.

He waited but She did not say anything. She fell asleep again.

She woke up with a long coughing session. He rubbed her chest for some comfort as she told him to. After a while, she stopped. She caught her breath and in the same low and weak voice as earlier she said:

I love you Sai!

and He laughed agian.

Sai! She called.

Yes mother?

Sai! My love!

"Yes Mother! I am here." He replied a bit loudly

My love! I love you the most! More than the Most! More than anyone can imagine.

Even i can't imagine? He asked innocently with understatement of "i am smart"

Yes! you can. You should. I love you more than you love eating Kappas.

You do? He asked happily.

Umhmmmm.

He smiled from the heart.

Okay Sai!

Yes Mother!

Sai! you know! I have taught you every thing to live in this place. Remember! You are ruler of this place and you can survive no matter what. Okay?

"Of course Mother! I can even kill the biggest of Kappas or catch fattest of Lizards. Don't worry! I will catch you a lots of them." To him surviving meant "Eating".

I believe you love. But actually i did not teach you three things. Should i teach you know?

"Yes! what is it?" He asked. He was confused and curious.

I will tell you but you will have to make three promises with me and you have to fulfill my three wishes.

"Okay!" He replied with confusion. She never talked like that before or so much, other than "I love you" for that matter.

First promises. You will not forget right? It's alright if you don't understand but never forget.

"Okay Mother." A response with determination

Good. Love! 1st promise is "LOVE". Do not hate. No matter what the circumstances, never hate anything, Never hate yourself, Never hate this land and the skies and what's between them and most importantly Never hate me. Love everything you see, Love everyone you meet. Don't forget "LOVE". Got it? She started Coughing.

He felt weird. He could not say anything. "Why are you not promising?" Her cough had ceased a little.

I promise mother.

Okay. Second promise: Forgive. Don't seek vengeance. Vengeance is when you want to bring pain to someone who gave you pain. Forgiveness is when you forget your pain and let go of painful people and memories. So forgive. Promise?

"Yes mother. Promise." He wanted to say "I did not get it". But he could not. He just needed to make a promise. There was no-one in this world who could bring him pain and vice versa.

Good. Third Promise: Protect. Son! Don't let anyone take from you what's yours. Be a little selfish. Protect what's yours. If you can't, die protecting.

"Promise Mother"This one he understood. "I am strong and smart and what's selfish." he thought to himself.

She paused a little. He wanted to hear the new things she wanted to tell him. He was getting a little impatient.

Okay Sai! Now the three lessons. First: Being a man.

Man? What's man?

You are going to become a man.

I am?

yes!

How? He was surprised at the revelation.

"By Kissing a woman." She coughed.

What? Heheheheheheh.

I told you you don't need to understand. Just remember.

That was it?

Yes.

"Ohhhhh". He was disappointed. How could he kiss a woman when he had never met one.

He later realized that his mother must be a woman. when he grew differently from her.

"Don't sigh Little man". Mother said. "Okay! Second Lesson: Live. Live! No matter what. If you live, the darkness will turn into light. If you live you will be able to see colors. No matter how lonely you are, if you live long enough, you will find company. Live! With life you can smile after crying. Live! With life you can be happy again. Live! with life this world is yours. Everything exists when you live. If you are not alive, nothing exists for you. So no matter what, do not stop living. Live! Keep on going with life. Understood?

Light? Colors? See? What is she saying? His confusion increased. His mother did not wait for his answer.

"Third Lesson: Death. Do you know what to do when someone dies?" She was out of breath for some reason.

No. He wanted to say "I do not even know what death is." but he kept quiet. He could ask later, he thought.

She did not wait for response. She continued "When someone, you love, dies. You take their cold body on some muddy ground. Dig a hole big enough to fit the person in it. Kiss that person goodbye and put that person in the ground and fill the hole with the mud back again." She sobbed.

"What?" He exclaimed. "What in the world is dying? It sounded horrible and why is mother crying." He could feel her tears flowing down his thigh.

Understood? She asked again.

"Okay". "for know" he thought.

'Now that i have taught you three important lessons. You fulfill my three wishes. If you fulfill my wishes, it will make me very very very happy but if you couldn't, i will not make me sad." She suddenly felt energetic.

If i do fulfill, will you laugh?

"What?" She was surprised.

Will you laugh? He insisted

You want me to laugh?

Yes! Like that one time when we accidentally slipped on a muddy slope and got way down in the place you called "Valley". You laughed back then. You never laughed again. I liked it when you laughed. It was the best sound you ever made. It was the best you ever felt. If i fulfill your all three wishes, will you laugh again?

"Okay! I will." She said amusingly.

"Okay! Tell me your wishes. I will make them come true, no matter and make you laugh." He was suddenly pumped up.

Okay my 1st wish: Never forget me. Keep me alive in you heart. Hate me, if you want, Love me, if you want. if you don't miss me, No problem. Just don't forget me. Keep me alive in your heart. Will you?

"I promise." He instantly replied."Easier than crying or running. I can never forget mother, even if i wanted to." He thought.

Good. My second wish is "Bring the sun to me".

What? What is sun?

She started coughing again. This time it was more severe than before. He rubbed her chest as fast as he could. But she kept coughing. It took longest time for the cough to cease. He waited for the answer. She was already asleep. He kept wondering what was sun and how he could bring it to mother. He thought may be it was in the Land of farts. That is the most dangerous place to him. He did not have any way to know other than wait for his mother to wake up.

The explosions had stopped and there were no gases in the air anymore. He thought, he will take mother out after she wakes up. He was wondering about this and that when his mother started coughing again. She coughed more than the last time. After she stopped coughing, she called for him. She was breathing heavily.

Yes Mother?

Where were we?

"Third wish Mother." He forgot about sun. She was in pain. He wanted to make her laugh as soon as he can.

My third wish is: Say "I love you" to me. You never said that. Did you?

His heart started pounding, Like it does when he chases after Lizards.

Sai? She inquired. She was still breathing heavily.

I... He paused. He hesitated.

Love you Mother!

'Not like that. Like I say it to you. You never kissed me either. Did you?"

He hesitated for a moment. Then he bent a little and kissed on his face. A small and quick peck. He guesses it was her nose.

Not like this. Kiss properly. You can't say I love you to your mother, PROPERLY? She sighed a little.

He bent down again and this time gave her a long kiss. This time on Lips. He thought she might push him away. She did not.

He broke the kiss.

"Again". She said.

She was crying. He could feel her tears and hear her sobs. He kissed again. He broke the kiss.

"Again". She said.

She kept crying and made him kiss her repeatedly. He may have kissed her 100 times or even more. Next time, she did not say again. She said "I love you", cupped his face in his hands and gave him along kiss on his lips. The first ever. She did it until she lost the energy to hold and fell asleep.

He waited for her to wake up again. He had so many questions about sun, love, hate, death. He wanted to fulfill her last remaining wish and make her laugh. He waited for a long time. Long enough that he got tired of waiting and fell asleep. He woke up again. He did not not know how long it has been. He peeked outside to know the location of Brightest star. It was rising from the other side. It had been almost a day since his mother fell asleep. She never slept that long. He got worried. He shook her to wake her up. To his surprise, his warm was was all cold. Very cold. He could not believe. He touched her again to verify. She really was cold.

"What happened?" He wondered.

He quickly started rubbing her chest to bring her warmth. He did everything to make her warm, to make her wake up that he could. He gave her a hug, Kissed on her face multiple times, called her-rather screamed her name repeatedly but no use. He would get tired of all these, rest a little, think again and start over again. This happened multiple times. The star set down again and rose up again.

He came out of shock. He was smart. He started seeing things he could not before. All the information was leading to one conclusion but he did not want to accept it. His mother had told him multiple times that she would die. He did not know what death was. But he was sure, it was a horrible thing. What could be more horrible than this-than his mother never waking up. He stared in the dark towards her mother hoping for some miracle. Hoping she might suddenly wake up with her cough, like she always did. She didn't move. He could not feel her any more. She felt like stone or rock. He touched her face near her nose. She was not breathing. Her chest was not moving up and down, like it always did.

"So! It is death." He though to himself.

He still remembered what Mother taught him about death. But how could he bury his mother. What if she was not dead but in the deep asleep. What if she is getting cured from the cough. What if she is hungry. All kinds of thoughts bombarded his mind. He could not bear it. He came out of the cave, closed it's mouth with a rock and started walking to one side.

"I should bring some food for her. She must be hungry."

It took him a whole day to return to the cave with a big lizard in his hand. He moved the rock and called her.

"Mother". no response. "Mother". Silence. "Mother! I love you." Nothing. He became sure that she was dead

Hunting made his mind stable and clearer. He remembered, once she told him. "My love! I will die if i won't say "I love you" to you even for one day." She hadn't said that for two whole days. She sure was dead. He stood outside for a while. Then he moved in one direction to fulfill his duties towards the dead, just like mother taught him. He found a big rock. Big enough for anyone in this place to move. He moved it to the cave his mother was in. It was very heavy, so it took some time. He reached the cave, entered in it, kissed her cold body on last time and closed the cave with the rock. He made her a grave in the cave. He could not bury his mother under land. This way it felt like she was asleep for long time i.e forever.

For the first time in his life, he had lied to his mother. This cave was not rocky. It was actually muddy. He had to protect his mother from gases so he brought her in here. It was nearest and was perfect size. If he knew, he would have brought her to a bigger, sturdier cave. Mother told him to pray for the dead but she did not tell him how to pray, what to pray and whom to pray. He sat there with gravestone as support. He sat there and remembered every moment spent with her while eating the Lizard, her least "not favorite".

Finishing the food, he stood up and moved in one direction. He was alive and he has to live on as he promised his mother. As he walked, he felt a lump stuck in his chest. "What is it?" He wondered.

"Mother! I have not find the sun to bring to you since then. please wait a little more." Sitting in the cave he thought to himself. Remembering all from that day made a lump in his heart. It always happens when he remembers that day. The gases had settled a little. He was ready to move again.

Two more years have passed. Lee Sai is twenty now. Nothing else has changed except the fact that Mother proved wrong about eating within seven days. Because he had not eaten in last thirty days and he was still alive-barely. He was lying on the ground. He had no power to move even a step. This past year there have been continuous explosions in the land of farts. The explosions this year alone might be more than the explosions he heard his entire life before.

Suddenly he heard a slap on the ground. It was a little far. he did not feel anyone there. This might be due to my weakness, He thought. He mustered all the power in his body and stood up. As he got closer, he could feel a lizard. A ray of hope surely made him stronger. He started running as silently as he could. The lizard noticed him as he reached near, and the quest for survival started. The Lizard sure was healthy. It ran with full power. Sai followed but the gap between them kept on increasing little by little. It is unacceptable, he murmured.

He put all his strength, desperation, hope and focus into catching the Lizard and ran like he had never before. He actually started inching close to the Lizard and at one time it was just at arm's length. He heart was about to give out. He felt that he will fall any moment. He dived with all his strength and suddenly something went into his eyes. He closed his eyes and stood up. The thing was still going in his body through his eyes. He was out of breath and in no condition to think straight. He put his hands on his eyes. It was a little better. But that thing was still going in.

"Whooooo aaaaaaaare yoooooooooooo?" He heard someone saying and collapsed. He had blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Baba**

In a big Hall like room, there was a big blank screen with multiple knobs and controls in front. The room was completely white, walls, floor, roof everything, except for screen and apparatus. It had six doors in it, three on the right, one in front and two on the left of screen wall. There was a big television hanging on the wall between two doors on the left wall. The television was on and some program was running on it with very loud noise. As the room was almost empty, loud noise of television was echoing in the room.

The single door in front was thrice the size of other doors and had two dragons carved around it, in red color. The dragons rose from the ground from the sides of the door and faced each other in center above the door. They were looking fiercely at each other. Like all other doors, it was white. There was no knob or keyhole on the door and it had inscription on top of it saying "Door of opportunity". All other doors seemed regular.

There was one big revolving chair lying in front of the controls and a man with pure white long beard and hair was sitting in it comfortably. This man had no wrinkles on his face or his body. He had majestic aura around him. That was almost being nullified by his wardrobe choice. He was wearing short Blue pants, showing his thin lower legs and a red t-shirt with yellow floral design. He looked like a perverted, cross-dresser king or emperor. He was immersed in watching a drama on television, starring his all time favorite Sania Gold. Suddenly, He heard the sound of someone's footsteps. It was like someone was running towards him. He looked at television with more focus, thinking it was coming from it but it did not appear to come from Television. He put off television with remote control lying on the right arm of chair.

He sat down actively and tried to pinpoint the source and direction of sound.

"Impossible." He thought "No one can come in here. It must be my hallucination. Have i really grown old."

The sound was coming from direction of the Door of Opportunity. Out of curiosity, he stood up and moved towards the door. He could never open that door. Actually, no one can open that door.

"Is there some kind malfunction with the system" He thought.

"No. Not possible. It can never happen" He negated his thoughts right away

The sound got stronger and stronger as if someone was coming nearer. He had completely forgotten about the drama and was looking towards the direction of sound keenly, without blinking his eyes while walking towards the door, carefully. He had covered half of the distance to the door when suddenly someone appeared out of thin air from in front of the Door of Opportunity. He was taken by surprise and fell on his back. He was stupefied. Impossible had happened.

He had his mouth and eyes as wide open as they could. He was unable to believe his senses. He rubbed his eyes, blinked them multiple times, thinking this could be hallucination. But, that mysterious brown man did not disappear.

That mysterious man was butt naked, had long black beard and long black hair. His hair and beard were a mess. He was half as tall as the white beard man himself was. He must be 6 feet. He looked like an escaped prisoner from the prison of some tyrant king who reigned over billions of years ago before the start of civilization. He looked very pale and weak. In spite of his weak look, Old man could feel a strange aura and an extraordinary Will/force to live. That mysterious brown man stood there for awhile, then closed his eyes and then covered his eyes with his hands.

"He moved." He came out of shock a little and all he could say was

"Whooooo aaaaaaaare yoooooooooooo?"

The mysterious man suddenly blacked out and fell on the floor. He fell on his right side and was still covering his head by wrapping his arms and body around.

"It has never happened all my life. No one can come in here. It is the absolute rule of the universe." He murmured to himself.

There was a thunderstorm of thoughts and questions in his mind. He was unable to resolve the mystery of the man lying on the floor with all his intellect and knowledge he gained in his long life.

"What should I do?" He thought to himself. His surprise started to fade away and restlessness and confusion started to rise.

He looked at the man carefully for the first time and he could tell, he had fair complexion. At first he had thought he was brown but now he realized that he was just dirty. Absolutely dirty. All the filth had changed his complexion.

"He must not have had a bath in a long time, like ever." He thought

Now that his surprise was all gone and his senses were coming back to normal, he felt a strong unbearable odor barging in on his nose. A disgusting odor.

"A human cannot smell like this." He thought "How crass"

His facial expressions changed again i.e. from confused to disgusted.

"What do i do? I cannot let him lie on the floor like that. He is really weak. His life energy feels really low. He might die. I should move him to bed and give him some medical aid. But he is disgusting. I cannot touch him. I cannot go near him. I might even die from the horrible smell. Should i just let him die? Not a bad idea. But after he is dead, will he stink more or less? Maybe less. But I will have to throw him out. To throw him out, i will have to touch him. Wait! I will have to go near him. ohhhhhhhhhh! what is this? Why the hell is happening this to me?" He was getting more and more frustrated.

"Wait! How will i throw him out? There is no door to come in or go out of here. I have to wake him up to know how did he come in. I cannot let him die. It will be hell, if he died here, where i have to live forever." He became afraid for the first time in his life.

"What should i do? What should i do? What should i do? What should i do? . . . . " He murmured while walking from one side of the room to the other. The situation required some desperate and urgent measures.

"I cannot let him die here. There must be something" Immersed in thoughts, he walked around.

"Ohhh! How could i forget." He exclaimed joyously and ran towards the first door on the right besides the screen wall. He opened the door and entered. The room was huge and was filled with different weapons, toys, machines, armors, inventory, accessories and lot more. He ran in one direction as looking for a particular item. He reached a closet right in front of the entrance and opened it. It was filled with lots of different dresses or costumes. He chose one of them and took out of the closet.

It was camel brown one piece suit, like the construction site workers wear. The dress had a wearable for whole head (like hoodie plus mask),gloves attached to its sleevesand socks attached to pant legs. He quickly wore that dress on his clothes. Zipped the front of the dress. It was loose on him. Wore the head piece, covering his face, Zipped it around his neck with the collar of the jacket. The dress covered him like a bag with no openings/holes.

"Wake up skin of the brown snake." He loudly oredered

The dress started shrinking on his body and face, until it was completely fit and then it vanished on his body. This dress was kind of an invisible armor for all of his five senses. He could not smell any of the odor from before or he was now able to touch that dirty man without really touching him.

"I am a genius." He laughed with self appreciation until he remembered the seriousness of this critical situation. He looked around in the room and took 4 brown stones, a pair of strange looking glasses/goggles and a kit having a sign of medical emergency from different places in the room and ran back to Control room, where that naked dirty man was lying. He was extremely active and healthy for the age he looked. He could that dirty man losing energy very quickly. Every passing moment was critical for him. He quickly placed brown stones around the man in such a manner that they formed the shape of a rectangle.

"Activate Levitation! Moon Prison"

The stones started growing in the form of small towers until the height of the lying dirty man and with the electric swish, the towers connected with each other. This made a box that covered mysterious man. Once done, the box started to levitate with the man inside. The old man tread towards the first door on the left. Moon prison followed him in the room.

This room looked like a had a huge bed lying in front of the entrance door. There was a dressing table on the right with a stool in front and a huge closet on the left. The room was completely white, even the furniture and the bedding. There were no other things in the room. Old man pointed his finger towards the bed in the room. The Moon Prison moved and levitated over the bed. He pointed to the surface of the bed, Moon Prison followed.

"Release" He commanded and the Moon Prison disappeared. Now, 4 brown rocks wre lying besides the dirty man.

"My sheets, My bed, My room. He's ruined it all." He agonized in his thoughts.

He quickly turned him on his back and opened the emergency box. Emergency box had 5 straps in it. Each strap was colored white. He quickly fastened the straps on his wrists, ankles and his neck. Then he opened the strap around glasses and fastened them around his head on his eyes.

"He seemed to be from some darker place. That is why he was covering his eyes. Trying to protect his eyes even in this unconscious state, he sure has incredible will to live." He figured.

His life energy started to restore. He was out of danger.

"He must be really hungry" Old man thought while walking towards the door to hall. " I should let him rest for now and wait until he wakes up". Even though he had accepted that there was someone in his room but still he was not able to figure out how it happened. He turned around and glanced at him before leaving the room.

"Stop! Stop!" He yelled at the Lizard while chasing. He was feeling so much hungry that he could die but somehow he was feeling more energized than before. He was following the lizard for a while now. The lizard suddenly turned towards left on a small rocky path. It was its tactic to lose a bigger enemy.

"Smart" Lee Sai thought.

They ran for a few hundred steps until they reached a dead end.

"It is my lucky day" Sai thought.

He carefully moved towards lizard without giving it a way to escape. It rarely happens that lizards get trapped like that. He got closer and closer. The cornered lizard tried desperately to climb the hill in front of it but in vain. Sai smiled a little.

"You are mine. Please be more cooperative, i am hungry" He said to lizard.

He was only a few feet away from lizard. Normally, lizards lose their will to live once captured or cornered but this one felt different. Therefore he was extra cautious. He went one more step closer. When he was about to take another step, unexpectedly, Lizard attacked him. It jumped and wrapped itself around his eyes. He tried to take it off with his hands but it proved to be very strong.

"Get off! You. . . . . " He did not know any curse words.

You. . . . .

"You fart stinking Lizard get off or I'll kill you" He screamed in agony

He was holding the lizard and was trying to put it away, when he felt something was different. He opened his eyes and he realized there was no lizard on his head. But there was something else covering his eyes. He touched to feel what it was but could not figure it out.

"Where is this?" He thought

"What happened?" He wondered.

He could remember something going in his body through his eyes and then nothing. He had never blacked out, before.

"What is happening? What is all this?" His eyes were wide open. He realized he could see strange things. He looked around with astonishment.

"Is this because of this strange thing on my eyes." He could feel everything as always but it was first time for him to actually see something.

He looked down where he was sitting, A blanket was covering his lower body.

"I-I-Is it eating me?" He jumped out of bed. He looked at lifeless bed for a few seconds, so he could avoid if it attacks.

"I am not tasty" He informed the creature.

He found no response. After sometime passed, he started to gain his all senses and came out of shock. He could feel that the thing that covered him was not alive. He felt stupid. He looked around the room and stopped his gaze at the only space available from where he could leave. He could feel a strong life from there.

"Am i in someone's stomach? It perfectly made sense. While running with all my might, I could have entered some 100 times big mysterious Kappa's mouth." He was shocked by his own thought.

"Have i really been eaten? He thought, still unsure.

"Ohhh! I am hungry. I should find something to eat" Thinking of being food made him realize that he was hungry.

"You are awake."

Sai got startled and looked in the direction of sound.

"Wh wh Who are you?" Sai Stuttred. A strange man twice as tall as himself with all white hair was standing in front of him. He had something on his body. He could not feel him coming while immersed in all those thoughts. He was puzzled.

Sai: Yu-You have also been eaten?

"What? What are you saying? You dirty rat!" White beard man felt annoyed.

"What's rat? Dirty? I am a man." He was sure. Mother told him.

They stared at each other for a while. That man's gaze was piercing and it was making Sai uncomfortable. He turned his gaze.

Who are you? man asked again

"You tell me, who are you?" Sai rebounded. He had not figured out the situation yet but he was sure that information was key here. That strange man had his answers and he might have that man's answers.

Man: You are the one who has barged in here. You should answer first.

"I am not telling you anything unless you answer my questions as well." Sai emphasized

"Hmmmm. You are smart. Okay! Let's trade information. Why don't we sit down and answer each other's questions. What do you say?" That man said.

"Okay" Sai agreed and sat on the floor.

Man stood in the room puzzled. It looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped. He thought for a few seconds and then walked towards the stool in front of dressing table near Sai. Sai cautiously moved away towards the bed keeping his eyes on that man. e could not trust that man. That man reached the stool and sat on it , facing Sai.

Man: You ask first

Sai: What are you?

Since the time he met this man, Sai has been feeling a strange energy oozing out from this man. It was very different from his or Mother's. He actually wanted to ask Who are you but maybe subconsciously, his cautious mind made him ask question like that.

Man: What does that supposed to mean?

He was surprised at such accurate question to know about him. Sai could not explain. They sat quiet for a few moments.

Man: Okay! i will answer this question simply. My name is Baba.

He paused.

Baba: Your turn. who are you?

Sai: My name is Sai. Lee Sai. What is this place?

He answered and questioned back in the same breath.

Baba: This is where i live.

Keenly observing him, he replied. He expected that Sai would object on his abstract answer but to his surprise he sat quiet. "It might not matter to him as well." He thought. He was not interested in who this dirty man was or where he came from. He was just trying to make him drop his guard while judging his character and his Intentions for coming in there. The only thing he was interested in knowing was, HOW DID HE GOT IN THERE, WHERE NO ONE CAN GO.

Baba: Where did you come from?

Sai: I don't know. It was very dark there.

Sai innocently replied .

Sai: What is this on my eyes?

He ignored the change in facial expressions of Baba and asked question without delay.

Baba: What the hell do think of yourself? Do you take me as a fool?

Baba was furious.

"Wh-What happened?" Sai was puzzled. He had given him honest answer to his question. Baba seemed angry but he did not know why.

Baba: How could you not know where you came from? Are you trying to take advantage of my kindness? Do not take me lightly. I am trying to resolve this peacefully but if you did not cooperate i can use force as well.

Babaangrily bluffed. He had no authority or power to kill anyone or interfere any human's life for that matter.

Sai: I told you the truth. I came from the place that was very dark and cold. I lived there with my mother. I do not know name of that place. It was a land that erupted strong smelly gases with huge exploding sounds and there were Lizards and Kappas.

Sai tried to defend himself.

Baba stared at Sai with the same uncomfortable piercing gaze, as before. To him everything Sai said felt like truth. It was possible that this boy was some lunatic who unknowingly managed to come in. He was not sure but there was another theory he had about this situation that was bothering him even more. No matter what the reasons were, this was a big problem for him and Sai's ignorance was making it even worse. He was pondering what should he do next. Sai brought him back from to the present.

Sai: Ummm! Mr. baba! Can i make a request? hesitatingly he asked.

"What?" baba absentmindedly inquired.

"Can i change my next question?" Sai asked with eyes full of plea

"Go ahead." he said. "Something he wants to know desperately. It may open some window of information." Baba thought

"Do you happen to know where is sun?" Sai asked with a little enthusiasm.

He was surprised at his question, rather shocked and puzzled. A question that even a 1 year old could answer. What is he? An infant in the body of a man. Baba thought.

Baba: Sun? you do not know what sun is?

Sai: No. Tell me if you know. I am going to take it to my mother. It is her last wish.

So he really is oblivious about real world. Baba stared at his curious face. He was looking at him with hope, Like a child after asking for his favorite candy. He was sure Sai did not know anything and he had to be patient to figure out the whole situation.

Baba: Let's stop here today. Go! Take a shower and come back. We will talk on dining table.

Sai: Shower? Dining Table? What are these?

Sai curiously asked.

Baba was stunned.

 **18 months later**

Trrrrng Trrrrng Trrrrng,

Sound of Alarm woke Sai up. He looked at the alarm clock. It showed 12 am. He had set the alarm for eighteen months from the date of his arrival. He had made an agreement with Baba that he will not ask any questions till he learns the etiquette of modern civilization. In the past eighteen months he had learned everything required to live in society. He had cut his hair, shaved his beard and cleaned his body. He had gotten rid of googles as he could see in the light without them now. In the past eighteen months some of his questions, that he could not ask his mother were answered. He planned to ask the other question from baba today.

He got out from his mattress, folded his bedding and put it in the closet on his right. This was called the Prayer room. Sai has been sleeping here for past one and a half year. This room was white as well. This room was as big as all the other rooms in this place. It had a stool and a table placed near the wall in front of the entrance. The closets, on the right of table, were all locked and Baba forbid him from trying to look into them. He was allowed to use one part of it, where he kept his bedding and clothes.

He came out of his room and went straight to baba's bedroom and knocked on the door. No response as expected. Baba was a deep sleeper. He knocked at the door again but a little harder. Still no response. Third time, he really beat the door up.

"Thud". He heard the sound. Baba was surely awake.

In a matter of moments, door opened and baba came out dressed in the night gown with a bump on his forehead and anger on his face. He gazed at him for a few moments with rage and inquisition.

Baba: This better be important or i swear i will kill you.

Sai: I completed my promise today. Eighteen months have past. Tell me what you know.

"Straight as ever" baba thought

Baba: You couldn't wait for me to wake up.

Sai: You sleep all the time.

Baba snapped.

Baba: And whose fault is this, you dumb brute?

Sai: I am not stupit. I am Ge. . .

Baba interrupted and mimicked him.

Baba: I am genius. my Mother told me so. I know. I know. You remember everything except when not to disturb me. Someday i will really kill you.

Sai stood smiling with his blood red eyes. Baba had never seen anyone with such red eyes since the Clan of wings, that ceased to exist more than one billion years ago. He had missed them on the first day behind those goggles and long hair. Now, looking at him, Baba could easily say that he was one of the handsomest people he had ever seen. Sai had told him everything about him and Mother. Baba knew every nook cranny of this world but even after listening to his story, he could not pinpoint the location of the place where Sai lived. In the past eighteen months he used every means possible to find his true identity but in vain. It seemed like Sai came from some outer universe that he did not know of. . .

"Baba!" Sai brought him out of his world of thoughts.

Go! bring me some coffee in the prayer room. I will come after i freshen up.

Baba went to prayer room after getting fresh. Sai was already waiting there.

Baba: where is my coffee?

Sai: It's in the Lava ball.

Baba: What? I told you not to bring anything out of inventory room. It is not for you to use. Will you ever learn?

He smacked him on his head. His blood pressure shot up. "I can feel getting older because of him". He thought. Sai brought him coffee and ran out carrying a red ball like thing. Baba smiled. It was fun bullying him. Sai came back running.

Sai: I have put it back.

Baba: Good. Don't do it again.

Baba sat in the revolving chair that Sai had brought in from Monitoring room. while Sai sat on prayer room stool. Sai was looking at Baba with kind of longing for information. Baba felt important. He kept quiet and took a few sips of hot coffee, pretending to enjoy it. He would always do that. It made him feel important. After a few sips, he spoke.

Baba: Okay! Before you ask me any questions, let me tell you something about myself, this place and the universe. So, be quiet and listen. No questions, no interruptions and no comments. Understood?

Sai nodded his head in yes.

Baba: As you know, my name is Baba and I am an angel.

Sai nodded again.

Baba carried on.

Baba: I was created billions and billions of years ago. I was created by "The One" alongside this universe and other guardian angels. It was even before the creation of mankind and all the other species and races. I have witnessed all the things that happened in the past and that led the Universe to the where it is. I knew all the mighty and powerful that existed and all the commons that lived and died.

This place, where we are right now, is inside a celestial body called "Floating Moon". This is the only moon in this universe and I am guardian angel of this place. This is the only celestial body that moves. It floats around the universe. Sighting of this moon is considered as the sign of good luck, prosperity, wealth, fame, power, authority and happiness.

I have been blessed with all the knowledge of this universe and an eternal life by "The One". I am bound to this Moon as a guardian and my duty is to guide the people into the "Door of Opportunity".

Sai: But you cannot open that door.

Sai couldn't resist

Baba: Shut up. I told you to be quiet. I am going there. Alongside all the blessings, i have also been subject to some restraints and rules like: I cannot age, I cannot go out or let anyone come in, I have no urges for companionship, I cannot harm or benefit any living thing, I cannot impart knowledge etc. You got the idea.

Sai nodded and raised his hand.

"What is it?" Baba sighed

Sai: But you imparted knowledge to me.

Baba: Not this kind of knowledge. I cannot tell you that is forgotten or that was never told. the knowledge that could change the course of this universe or that could reveal the secrets of this universe.

He paused.

He continued after a few sips. It looked like he was arranging his thoughts.

Baba: That is why i was so shocked and surprised when you came in. I am still not sure, how or why you came in. At some point i thought that you were sent by the ONE to replace me. Maybe it is time for me to stop and rest.

Sai looked confused and a bit worried. Baba smiled and continued.

Baba: Always remember, no matter how long you live or what you are, death will find you. It is very sharp and accurate hunter. A hunter that never fails.

Baba looked at sai and laughed. He looked like he swallowed some unwanted bitter medicine. But he kept quiet.

Baba: Sorry for getting off course. Where was i?

He stared in space blankly.

"Yes! "He remembered and continued

Baba: But now i am sure that you are not my replacement, because in the past eighteen months whenever the door of opportunity opened, you were sleeping. Floating Moon made it sure to keep that door secret from you. It makes me certain you are not here to replace me and also neither by chance or by accident. Your arrival here seems like the doing of fate.

Sai raised his hand again.

"What?" Baba got irritated

Sai: Don't you feel lonely at all.

Baba: No. I am like a machine designed to do its job perfectly and properly. i have been created alone without any concept of courtship or friendship and i am not as alone as you think. That's all about me. Now about the universe.

"Look at that." Baba pointed at the screen of television that had date and time displayed on it.

Baba: You know how to read time and date. But do you know what does that "1B, 0M, 0T, 0C, 19Y-AJ" on top mean?

Sai: No.

Baba: When the world was created, there was no concept of time. People counted their age in days. It wasn't until 1 billion years ago when the greatest warrior traveled the Path and declared himself the king of the Universe. He, after becoming king started recording the time. He organized a day in 24 hours, 7 days a week, 12 months a year and so on. His name was "Ebdi Jalal". That inscription means 1 Billion, 0 Million, 0 thousand, 0 Centuries and 19 years have passed since Ebdi Jalal became the emperor of the Universe. it is 20th year now.

"The Universe" is a term used to describe a huge solar system. This solar system has 10,000 planets around its sun. The sun in the Universe is billions of times bigger than this Floating Moon. The planets are scattered around this sun at different distance. The size of this solar system can be estimated from the fact that if you stand on one of the planets, you can see other planets only like stars, except for a few cases.

Baba could see mixture astonishment and and excitement on Sai's face. He continued.

These planets revolve around their own axes causing day and night, gravity and other natural forces and phenomena. In spite of the fact that all the planets have different size, composition, climate and distance from the sun, they have same gravity and same size of a day.

These planets are heavily populated with different races, species and creatures. All the planets have different environment, culture, weather, language and features of the living beings. All the people in the Universe know two languages-one local for their planet and other Universal language, known by all. The living beings have evolved to suit the life requirements of the said planet.

These planets have been numbered from One to Ten thousand and have also their own unique name. The numbering of the planets is based on the concentration of "Natural Life Force" or "Spirit" as it is commonly called by all the residents of the Universe. Lower the life force means higher the number of Planet. The pressure of Spirit remains the same for up until 5,000 feet. However, once you cross that altitude, the pressure becomes enormous enough to squash a normal living being. That's all i can tell you about universe. If you want to know more, you have to study and learn for yourself. Remember studying is the key to becoming stronger and achieve what you want in this universe.

Sai was being impatient. As soon as Baba stopped he asked.

Sai: Sun? Is the sun so big?

He was worried

Baba: Yes.

Sai: Then how can i take it to my mother.

Baba: i do not know.

He could see desperation on Sai's face.

Baba: I do not know how you can take the sun to your mother but that does not mean there is now way.

"Really?" Sai asked with hope.

Baba: Yes! But you have to find the way yourself.

"How? I am ready. I will definitely find the way." Sai was determined. He stood up like he will leave as soon as he hears the answer.

Baba admired his resolve.

Baba: Easy! Easy! Sit down! It is not as simple as you think.

Sai: Doesn't matter.

Baba: I like your attitude but listen to me first. Do you know what is "Door of Opportunity"?

Sai: No. It opens only when i am asleep.

Baba: I thought so. Listen carefully! As you know, In this universe, the planets are far away from each other. One can only go from one plant to another by taking a spirit ship or through the Path of opportunity or simply the "PATH". Spirit ship is a huge vessel made by man that is designed to travel from one planet to another carrying people inside. This path is for ordinary people and everyone can use this route.

However, the Path of Opportunity opens only to a few selected special people by this Floating Moon, here. Anyone, who enters the Door of Opportunity can take the Path. The people walking on the path not only gain power and wealth, they also gain knowledge and wisdom. So, maybe if you walk on this path, you could find a way to bring sun to your mother.

"Great!" Sai jumped from hi seat. he was really happy.

Sai: How can i open the door of opportunity?

"You can't" baba answered avoiding to meet Sai' eyes

"What? I can't. Why not? How can i travel on the path then?" Sai asked in shock and unbelief. Sai ran to where he was looking at.

Baba sighed.

Baba: Actually, It was never my power to select or open the door for anyone. as i told you, selection is done by Floating Moon. Once someone is selected by floating moon. It creates a door for them and I just guide them into the Path.

Sai: Then why did you suggest it when i cannot even enter it.

Sai got even more desperate.

Baba: That's because i have a theory.

Sai looked at him inquisitively.

Baba: When the world started, there were a very few people who were selected and they were all very powerful. I thought that the Floating Moon selects people based on their power. But as the population grew and more people started getting selected. Some of them were very weak and most of them died right after entering the gate and starting their journey. I was surprised. After that, I started learning about the selected ones and realized that they all had one thing in common "RESOLVE" or as i call it "DESIRE". They could be weak, smart, strong, cunning, evil, good, fat anything but they all had extremely strong desire to achieve something.

Sai looked a bit confused.

Baba: I can see the same Desire in you. I believe that the Moon will open it's door for you one day and then you can start your journey.

Sai: When? You don't know. right?

He was still disappointed.

Baba: That is why i have decided to give you a gift for your journey.

Sai: Gift? What?

"It worked" baba thought.

Baba: Anything. You can take anything from the inventory room when the door opens for you.

"Really" Sai got excited. "I will take the strongest thing in there and cross the path as soon as possible and bring sun to mother and make her laugh again. I assure you." He was hyper-excited.

Baba smiled.

 **6 Months Later**

Baba woke up from the magical sound of chimes. He jumped up, opened his closet and took out a green robe from the closet. He came out of his room and looked at the screen. The screen had come to life and was showing a path. It looked like Moon was running on some path and screen was like windshield of the moon. On lower left corner, time was displayed. it was 12 PM in the noon. He hurried and went in the washroom to get fresh and change into clothes.

"Sai must be asleep" He thought

The sound of chimes was the alarm for the opening of the Door of opportunity. The door opens only when Sai is asleep. He came out of bathroom and went to the screen.

"Show me the Traveller" He commanded

The view on the screen changed. It was now showing all the universe. There was a HUGE ball of fire i.e. "Sun" in the center surrounded by thousands of planets. Each planet had a name tag on it. Then it zoomed in on One planet named "The king's door"

Baba got surprised. It was where king "Ebdi Jalal" lived. "So at last prince Zues Jalal has been selected" he thought.

The view further zoomed in on a beautiful castle and finally it showed inside a room. The room was beautiful. It had beautiful golden king sized bed in the center, red carpet was covering the floor and pink off-white drapes were hanging on the walls.

"Prince seems to have weird feminine tastes." He thought

Screen focused on the bed. Someone was sleeping in the golden blanket. "Prince" he thought. Baba was getting excited. The screen zoomed in on the person and he could see the face.

"Whaaaa-" He exclaimed.

The prince had silky long black hair, fair complexion and he was wearing beautiful ear-pins made of spirit stones-the most precious gemstones.

"Prince was a girl?" His level of surprise was sky high.

The screen changed and the a profile appeared on screen with full size picture. The beautiful prince with rose pink eyes - a very specific family trait of the females of clan called "Jalal" - stood wearing beautiful thigh high Party dress. He looked like a teenager at 13-14 years old. He even had boobs. baba was not sure if he was more surprised when sai appeared out of nowhere or now, when Zues Jalal, the most talked about 500 years old prodigy of king Ebdi jalal and Queen Kaali Ha Jalal came out to be some under-developed transvestite.

He stood there stunned for a few moments. He had to know the details to give them to Guardian of the planet where prince lived. He started reading the profile.

Name: Sarah Ebdi.

"Sarah? It wasn't Zues?" he murmured

"Wha-whaaaa"

Sudden realization that he was wrong all along about the selected person, made him embarrassed to himself. Still, it was astonishing. Sarah was the youngest child of king Ebdi and no child was selected ever in history before reaching the age of 500 years. Zues was about to reach 500 years age.

"Whatever" He thought

He started reading the profile again.

Date of Birth: 1B, 0M, 0T, 0C-1 January, 7Y. "fourteen. She turns 14 today. What a nice birthday gift she is going to receive." He thought.

He went into the communication room. He closed his eyes and called

"Guardian of the King's Door!"

"Yes! Guardian of Moon! Why are you calling?" He heard

Baba: I have received the orders to guide someone to the path of opportunity. Allow me to enter the planet.

Guardian: Who is it?

Baba: She is the 20th child of King Ebdi. Her name is Sarah Ebdi. She is 14 years old and lives in the Golden palace.

Guardian: If it is golden palace, you are allowed to go in.

Baba: Thank you.

"Thank god she lives in Golden palace. It would take a lot longer to get permission If she lived in the "Golden Dragon's Lair" He thought. He never liked sitting like that with his eyes closed.

He went back to Screen, took the white scroll and pressed the big red button. Both these things had just appeared on the control panel. The button was to open the Door of opportunity. As he pressed the button, the dragons, with the sound of swish, moved towards each other and then started moving up spiraling around each other. With this the door started opening from left to right. On reaching near the roof, the dragons parted and moved in the opposite directions. On reaching the walls they moved on the roof and they moved until they reached on either sides of the screen. Now the door was fully opened.

Baba entered the door. It took him only one step to enter in the room of princess.

"It sure is convenient" He thought.

He entered from behind the bed. He reached near the crown of the bed, opened the scroll and started reading

"Sarah Ebdi! Daughter of King Ebdi jalal and Queen Kaali Ha Jalal! You have been selected as the Aghghghghghghghhhhhhh"

He felt excruciating pain radiating from his stomach to his all body and he flew into the wall behind the bed. He screamed again. He was in unbearable pain. He fell on the floor and started wriggling in pain. He could not figure out what had happened. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath and come back to his senses. He sat up and looked blankly in the room. His hands still on his stomach.

He saw a beautiful girl standing where he was standing, before his forced flight.

"Princess Sarah?" He murmured.

He had started to get the gist of situation.

Sarah: Who are you? How did you enter my room? Who sent you?

Her expressions were alarming for Baba.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Baba stuttered.

He saw lightening and BAMMM. The divine protection was activated. He was safe. But she did not stop at that. She kept attacking. Punch after punch and kick after kick. He sat there for a few seconds and then sat up. She was really fast, if he was not protected by Moon, he would have already died. The pain had gone but it was still surprising. Actually there were many things surprising about this situation.

Someone attacked him and actually hit him. "This is first" he thought. That tender looking gorgeous girl just turned into a monster. Not able to reach him must have been infuriating to her.

Baba had gained his composure and stood there elegantly."She must be 5 feet. She looks tall and more developed for her age" He couldn't help noticing even in this continued practicing all her martial arts on him. This kept on going for roughly an hour. She was out of breath. She still looked angry with the tinge of helplessness.

Baba: Ready to talk? You sure deserve the title of princess. Only a princess can have such tenacity and power.

Sarah: Stop your Bull Shit. Come straight to the point.

Baba smiled.

Baba: I am here to guide you to the Path through the Door of Opportunity. Would you like to take the Path.

Sarah: I will. She did not even think

"Is she psycho? How can she believe me so instantly" baba thought. She seemed determined and unwavering.

Sarah: I can't subdue you with my power, so i will follow you for now. Until i gain power to wipe the floor with you ass.

That resolved his sure was not stupid.

Baba: How crude for a princess to speak like that and when might be the most beautiful of all.

He bowed a little and with his arms, directed her towards the door he came from.

Baba: After you.

Staring at him, she walked towards the door and and entered in it.

"What could be her desire" baba thought.

After she left, baba picked up the scroll he dropped and enter the door. The door led him back to Control room. As he entered, the scroll vanished from his hand and the doors started closing again. The dragons moved down the screen wall and passing through the floor, they reached the positions from where they started. However, their position were switched. The door was fully closed and the screen was dead again.

"What a brat." Baba thought. "She is opposite of Sai."

He looked at the time. It was 2 PM. He wondered if Sai was still awake. "It's his lunch time. It's been a while since we ate together. We should eat together today." he thought. He reached the Prayer room and knocked. No response.

He knocked again. Still no response. "Sai is a cautious sleeper." He thought. He opened the door and entered.

"Sai!" He called. But no one was there to respond.

"Is he awake?" He wondered. He felt uneasy about it. He quickly ran and checked all the rooms. Sai was nowhere. One of the RELICS was also missing.

"He must have entered the door when it openedfor Sarah." he fell in the chair lifelessly in control room.

"He could have said goodbye at least." He felt strange.

"Ohhhh! I had forgotten about that since i haven't done it in a long time." It was like he was alive again. He looked at screen with eagerness and said:

"Moon! Show me where is Sai!"

It was a secret that he did not tell sai. He could see anyone in this whole world on this screen.

But the screen did not show anyone. It remained blank. He commanded again and again but no response. He wondered if Sai was alive.

He felt weird. Something like he had not felt before. Like a lump stuck in his chest and he felt difficulty in breathing.

He sat there in his chair all day.

Alone.

"Maybe, screen is not working properly." he thought suddenly.

"Not possible" He instantly refused the idea. "It is not an ordinary machine. It has not malfunctioned even once ever." He negated the idea.

"Still, It is worth a try and also, i always follow the new entrants for a while. It is interesting." He decided.

"Moon! Show me where is Sarah Ebdi" Baba commanded.

Screen turned on and started to blink like it was trying to connect to the right place. The scenes of different places were coming and fading away constantly.

Baba got disappointed. Screen was working correctly.

"Maybe something happened to sai" he fell in the chair again like the life was sucked out of him.

After a while, he turned to screen to order shut down. He was not in the mood to watch anyone, anymore. As soon as he saw on the screen, he jumped up.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" He exclaimed in excitement and happiness

He was smiling from ear to ear.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
